The Academy Sibling Rivalry
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: Some say that your sibling is your friend for life bound to you by more then just DNA. But like Itachi once told me even the person closest to your heart can become your worst enemy. I Wish I'd listened to him. Year Two is a fight for my brother.
1. The Poor Ignorant Souls We Are

**A.N: Here we are again lovly students from all over the world to The Academy where high school is never really like it is in the movies but it might as well be. **

**disclamer: I do not own any naruto characters featured in this fan fiction. Some OC characters are based on real people and some are purely fictional. **

**EnJoy!**

* * *

**The Academy**

** Sibling Rivalry**

Chapter One: The Poor Ignorant Souls We Are

"So Kenny, are you excited for your first day of high school?" I asked looking over at my brother who seemed a bit nervous. We both stood in front of the town hall, him waiting for the bus to the local high school and me waiting for the bus to The Academy. Not just any privet school either, this school is so secret that you don't even know that you've been put into it until your there.

"Yeah I guess," he murmured back tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. His bus was late by nearly ten minutes now. "I wish the bus would come, I'm going to scream if it doesn't show up!"

I smiled at him as he reminded me of myself from nearly a year ago, a life time ago. Over the summer I'd grown quite close to my brother, whom I'd forgotten but loving him was natural and he told me stories from when we where little and I'd hang on his every word. Of course he could never really know me nor could I ever truly know him because my life has no real place for him, not any more at lest. Once I graduate I'll be sent all over the world with my partners Deidara and Sasori. Some day I'll be a ninja and…

The bus was suddenly parked before us in all its mustard yellow glory. It had nothing printed on it and you could not see the student's faces from the dark tinted windows. The doors opened and I was happy to see that my bus driver was not the evil man who was head of the Sound Temple but rather an old woman. I smiled to my brother and he smiled back at me unsure if it would be the last time we ever see each other again. Of course his bound to me was much stronger then mine to him.

So I got on and walked to an empty seat but the bus did not budge from its position. I looked at the bus driver who was staring intently out the open door at my little brother.

"Well," she said in an old rasp of a voice "you coming on or what?"

I'm sure both Kenny and I had a heart attack at the same time and keeled over dead.

He soon climbed on his brown eyes wide. I touched under my eyes and felt the gold scales growing in. As I inspected my face my brother just sat down next to me. He was silent and I was silent also. The only thing that was coming to my mind at this moment was (and pardon my French) WHAT THE HELL?! Ken's face had a similar expression

"Well," I said finally looking out the window as the bus traveled threw space and time. "This is going to be interesting."

"Why's that?" he asked and I looked at him and smiled.

"Because now we're_ both_ going to The Academy!" I cheered punching the air as my brother stared at me mutely. The bus stopped again and I looked up to see who was climbing on. The first thing I saw was a blond pony tail and the second thing I heard was "Shut up Danna I'm getting on as fast as I can yeah!"

"Deidara," I called and his head swung around and he smiled.

"Come on brat move it you can make out with your girlfriend on the bus!" Sasori growled pushing Deidara's back to get on.

"Yeah yeah," the blond grumbled back as they both sat down behind us since Kenny didn't move.

"Wait girlfriend?" Kenny glanced over at me beginning to relax and with a teasing look on his face. "So you two are going out?"

"What's this thing doing on the bus hmm?" Deidara asked poking Ken's head. Kenny gave him a dull glare.

"Aparently he's going to be a first year other wise why would the driver let him on?" Sasori said staring at Deidara as if he where a simpleton.

"Your mean today Danna yeah," Deidara sniffed and me and Kenny laughed.

"I miss you both!" I said reaching over the seat and giving both the blond and the red head a kiss on the cheek. Dei smirked and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"So this is pretty cool huh?" Deidara said going back to the conversation at hand. "Guess he's got Neutral chakra too?"

"Neutral what?"

"I guess so," I said ignoring my brother's question. "But we can't know for sure."

"True, his chakra signature is still too weak to know," Sasori said practically as the bus stopped again. And much to my chagrin it was Sakura, Naruto, Ino and a girl I'd never met before on the bus. Ino and the girl where chattering away probably not even paying attention to what was going on while Naruto and Sakura made there way to the rear of the bus and away from us Akatsuki.

"Wow this is like so cool that I'm in school with you now Ino!" said the new girl annoyingly loud. She was blonder then Ino but I think it was probably dyed that way and her eyes where a warm violet blue and her skin was tanned. She was frightfully beautiful and she reminded me of those girls in school that where especially popular and got every boy she wanted. I hate that type of girls.

"Oh _hey _Jen-Chan," Ino said as she walked by.

"It's Jenny-_san_ to you Pig-Chan!" I growled standing up and she stopped and glared at me. "Don't you dare call me that again."

She was silent just glaring at me before casting her eyes away. "Akatsuki whore," she murmured under her breath but apparently not low enough for me to not hear. And if my brother wasn't in the way I would have knocked her teeth out, then she'd look real pretty! So I did the next best thing and flipped her off before sitting back down with three boys staring at me in disbelief.

"What?"

* * *

We soon had a full bus with Kisame being added on as the only other Akatsuki in the group. Seems Kenny and Kisame can get along rather well because they where laughing at each other's lame jokes till we got to the gate and that when my brother shut up to look out the window. Actually I think everyone looked out because the whole campus was completely different from last year.

Rather then looking like a small town it was a deep lush rain forest. You could see the tops of the five towers over the tree line as the busses drove a skinny cobble stone road down to the main square. I was amazed to see buildings in between the trees like the ramen shop and the Black Widow club. I glanced over at Sasori but he didn't seem surprised and Deidara I think was just gazing at the new surroundings.

"They change the layout of the school yearly," Sasori said before I could ask. I mouth became an O as we traveled along.

"Why is your school in the wilderness?" asked the new girl "I hope we don't have to like sleep on the ground or something."

"No, we have dorms," Ino replied and I rolled my eyes at the fact that Ino had failed to tell her friend that this was not a prep school.

"Oh good I was worried for a second!" said the other girl.

"Poor ignorant fool yeah," Deidara murmured and I giggled evilly.

Soon we where within a line of busses in the large rotary parked in front of the five towers waiting for the first day of classes to begin, the first day of our lives. So we waited almost everyone on the bus silent except for some obviously confused first years but they where ignored by upper classmen.

Then the doors where opened and we where set free. I lopped arms with my brother said 'see you later' to my roommates and headed for the Fire Tower with him so he could be assigned a class. Hopefully he'd be in the Akatsuki if we where truly lucky! And up the stairs we went up to the Head of The Academy Tsunade-Hokage-sama. Yeah mouth full of a title eh?

"How much longer?" Kenny asked as we where followed by other first years and there chaperons.

"Just two more flights if I remember right," I said and took his hand and we jogged up the rest of the way…well he was running I was just jogging which was fast for an untrained civilian.

We soon made it to the top of the stairs and into Tsunade's large office. Ino glared from across the room standing next to her friend. I gave a just as venomous look and stood in the back of the group with my brother who looked nervous again.

Tsunade cast her honey brown eyes up at the room of students and greeted us with her opening lines and began her splee about what the first years had gotten themselves into. There where a few shocked first years but not quiet as shocked as Ino's friend. I almost smiled at her reaction but I had to act the part of Akatsuki and kept the giggle bubbling inside down.

And so she began to name off where the lovely little first years would be going. Of course there where like a million Fire Students and a million more Wind and so on with the Towers. As the group became smaller the temple students where named off. Two here three there but so far no Akatsuki or Sound temple students, which didn't surprise me because you really had to be special to get into either of those classes. This put my hopes up for Kenny to be in Akatsuki.

"Renee Kurotentei," Tsunade said and the blond girl next to Ino looked up.

_Wait a second _I thought looking over at the girl _Koru means Dark and tentei is God…put them together…_

"You will go to the Akatsuki temple as I know you have family there correct?" Tsunade asked and the wide eyed girl nodded while Ino slowly stepped away from her once friend.

"Holy crap your related to Hidan-kun!" I blurted as it dawned on me. (So her hair really is that white.)

"Unfortunately," the girl replied.

"Okay," Tsunade said so we'd shut up "and lastly would be Kenneth of course…and you'll be going to…" she made a slightly sour face and I wondered why because it wasn't really a disappointed face more like annoyed and pity put together. "Sound Temple."

My eyes widened and I wondered where the cameras where because I must be getting Punk'd.

* * *

**A.N: I know the chapter is kind of short but it kinda ended itself XD Anyways yes we have two major new characters. Well not really we did meet Kenny in year one but his character was never moved forward. Anyway this fic will have a major theme moving threw it (but I'm not telling you what it is yet) and the two love triangles will be further explored so I hope this news makes you all happy. **

**Plez reveiw ()**


	2. There Are No Winners Only Losers

**A.N: I had very little time for writting so sorry about the lateness. Anyways happy birthday Sasori-Danna**

* * *

Chapter Two: There Are No Winners Only Losers With Big Egos

You know I kind of wish for once that life would actually made some sense, but apparently my wishes can never be granted as I walked toward the Akatsuki once stood not sure to what I'd find. Hidan's cousin walked just behind me complaining while I refused to pay attention. There wasn't much I could do about my brother and I knew this but still I was pretty much stunned. Out of all the places he was put in Sound!

"Is this it?" Renee asked making me look up and my mouth slacked slightly. "Ugly building," she murmured.

Carved from black marble stood and amazing sculpture. It had nine eyes and great agape mouth, coming up from the ground where two giant arms like pillars. Between the arms were blood red double doors that marked the entrance. The rest of the temple stood behind the statue but I was still amazed by the artistic feet that had been done in one summer.

The newest Akatsuki was not as enthusiastic as me.

"So we live in that?" she asked pulling me out of the excitement of the awesomeness of the temple.

"Well yeah," I said beginning to walk to the doors "Hopefully there's a room for three people." I said aloud.

"Why?" she asked and I just smiled as I pushed open the doors. Again I paused looking in on not a black hall way but a great common room. There was a red sectional sofa surrounding a giant fireplace larger then the one before it. On the sofa sat Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu chatting. On the other side of the room was a library wall filled with books and scrolls replacing the ones we'd lost. Lastly there where three small café tables which sat two or three chairs. And the whole room was fashionably furnished and colored in black and red.

"Deidara-kun Sasori-kun!" I shouted running over to one of the little tables where the two sat drawing.

"Hey Jen-Chan," Deidara said with a smile looking up "Where thinking about a new mural for over the fire place. "The Red Moon idea is old but where both kind of stuck yeah."

"No, you're the one who's stuck I have to make new puppets," Sasori said as he continued sketching.

"Kenny was put in the Sound…" I said slumping down in the chair next to Deidara. "We got _Renee _instead."

"That sucks," the blond murmured glancing over at the new girl who looked considerably out of place. "She's that annoying chick on the bus right hmm?"

"Yeah," I said looking around the room. "Pein sure does know how to redecorate."

"Yeah isn't lavish?" Deidara asked and I stared at him.

"Never say that again," I said bluntly "It makes you sound gay."

Deidara's forehead hit the tabletop and stayed there. I patted his shoulder and smirked.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here!" Hidan yelled making everyone look up. He was up in Renee's face and his fists where clenched angrily. His reddish purple eyes burned into the girl's cooler violet ones. "Why the hell is a heretic like you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here Hidan," she replied pushing back on Hidan's chest. "And I'm not a heretic because there is no Jashin."

There was a dead silence because everyone in the room knew that the words of the apocalypse had been uttered. No, one ever dared to question Hidan's religion it was just one of the major rules of the Akatsuki temple.

**RULES**

**NEVER question Jashin**

**NEVER question Sasori/Deidara's art**

**Don't say anything about Zetsu's table manners**

"What did you say you little wrench!" Hidan screamed about to punch the girl in the face but in a flash Sasori's strings shot out and held the over reactive Jashinist in place. Hidan's eyes glared over at Sasori whose hand was cast out lazily holding the larger teen with barely any effort.

"Calm yourself Hidan," Kakuzu said standing up. No one was wearing a cloak yet so everyone could plainly see the thick black stitches that ran up Kakuzu's brown arms. He wore no mask also so the ear-to-ear grin could be seen though his mouth was set in a serious line while stingy black locks feel down over his brow like some handsome Frankenstein creature.

"This-bitch-is-a-traitor," Hidan growled between clenched teeth but Sasori did not with hold his grasp.

"Jen-Chan get her out of here," Tobi commanded and I stood to get Renee who was a bit shocked at what had happened to Hidan and the appearance of Kisame and Kakuzu. I grudgingly took her hand and dragged her out of the room with Deidara fallowing close behind.

"Freaks!" Renee said her eyes wide and pulling back on my grip but I was too strong for her. "This place is filled with freaks!"

"Shut up," I said pulling her down the dark hallway only light by over hanging oil lamps. "There not freaks. Where's our room Deidara?"

"Down this way," he said glaring dully at Renee.

We walked silently before Deidara opened a door and we walked in. Three beds sat side the one closest to the door and the one in the middle already taken by my two roommates. I pulled the other girl in and closed the door behind me.

"Are you retarded?" I snapped at her. "You don't say something like that to _Hidan_! Do you want to be the center point of one of his rituals?"

"But he's wrong there is no Jashin!" she yelled at me "there is only God and Jesus!"

"What the hell kind of Jashinist are you hmm?" Deidara muttered raising a pale brow.

"I'm not one," she countered. "My parents left France when I was a little girl. I'm only related to Hidan on my mother's side and she doesn't believe in Jashin and neither do I." She said glaring at me. "We hate Hidan and the part of the family that practice such a black cult."

"You know what Renee I don't give a damn about what you think okay?" I snapped "You just don't say anything about Hidan's religion the only one who can do that without the penalty of death is Kakuzu got it? Because apparently Hidan hates you just as much as you hate him only he wont think twice about killing you."

"What kind of school let's their students murder each other?" she demanded and Deidara chuckled.

"The Academy does," I said. "So you better smarten up if you want to make it threw the year.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sound Temple

"Hurry but unless you want to get lost," said the red haired girl named Tayuya. She apparently was my new roommate and was showing me around. Though the underground labyrinth known as the Sound Temple was becoming more and more confusing.

"Eh yes Tayuya-san," I said quickening my pace so that I would not lose the girl in the dark hall. She was a third year and wore baggy skater clothes with a round cap on her head. She was also kind of rude.

"Okay the rooms are down this way," she said turning a corner "Every dorm holds three to five people so we probably have two other roommates."

"Cool," I said unenthusiastically, I'd been really hoping to meet the fantastic Akatsuki I'd heard so much about from my sister. So now knowing that I'd be in this hole for the rest of my school life was a bit depressing. I was also terrified that I'd have to go threw this alone while knowing the horrors that could happen at this amazing institution.

We reached a hall with doors covering each side. Tayuya whistled as we passed the many doors marked with names of the students that lived inside. I suppose the labeling was rather useful, I mean at lest I wouldn't forget which dorm I lived in. The tune Tayuya sounded was light and even uplifting as she stopped in front of a plan maple wood door with four plates on it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the third year grumbled under her breath "just lovely the bastard must have transferred."

"Who?" I asked looking at the name under my own.

"Some hot shot from the Fire Tower," she replied with a devious smile "help me make his life a living hell?"

I laughed and she smirked back her gray eyes demonically dark in the dim light.

"Who's the other one?" I asked looking at the last nameplate.

"Suigetsu," Tayuya smiled her hands on her hips. "Well at lest life wont be completely dull!"

"Huh?"

"Come on then," she said animatedly grabbing my wrist and opening the door to pull me inside.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Wind Tower.

"Hmm," Loren murmured looking at the brand new Wind Tower uniforms. "So now we can put more individuality in these things?"

"Yes, and this year they look more like ninja gear," Temari said with a wide smile. "I hated the blue and gold crap they had last year."

"Yeah," Loren agreed holding up the dark brown tube top with a silver hourglass emblem that would sit on the middle of her breastbone. To go with the shirt she had gotten a pair of long black pants and some regular black ninja shoes. "I love this, I got this same top in black, green, and purple too!"

"Oh it's so you!" Temari squealed with a bright smile.

The door of the bathroom creaked open and Gaara walked into the room. Loren and Temari looked up and both rose a brow smirking. The youngest sand sibling was wearing a dark red long sleeve cape with black pants and a leather vest that held the cape close to his chest. The back of the vest had the hour glass symbol burned into the leather and both girls had to admit he looked handsome.

"Oh Gaara-kun!" Loren giggled, "You look so cute!"

"Very stylish," Temari nodded.

Gaara looked at the floor and said nothing while the two girls giggled and cooed over how cute he looked. He knew the compliments held little weight so he waited for them to calm down. Gaara didn't understand women much…or people for that matter but he did know that 'cute' wasn't the most positive adjective a girl he was interested in could call him.

Loren smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed while the blond and her brother spoke about what Kankuro had picked, well it was more like Temari ranting about how horrible the puppet master was at picking out clothing.

"Speaking of puppet masters," Loren murmured and looked out the window "I wonder how the Akatsuki are settling in."

"Yeah Loren you should probably go check on your boyfriend," Temari teased and Gaara looked away.

"I haven't seen Sasori in a while," she smiled putting her hand to her lips. "And Jenny must be wondering where I am."

"Yes," Gaara murmured, "you should go see them." The red head crossed his arms and looked away while Loren brushed past him.

"Ok," she said not picking up the negativity the boy was giving off. "I'll see you before dark. Keep the window open for me."

"Bye," Gaara said but she had already shut the door with a click.

* * *

There was a knock at the window making me look up. Sasori was drawing and Deidara was watching TV. All three of us had looked up and saw Loren standing outside. Our dorms where now on the ground floor so anyway could now easily get to our window without having to climb a tree or anything. I'd have to put some paper seals around that window later just for safety.

I sat up from my pillow and looked over. My friend gave me an annoyed look and I got to my feet to open it for her. She dropped in and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey guys," she said looking at the two other Akatsuki in the room. Deidara waved but Sasori didn't so much as look up.

"Danna," Deidara said which made the puppet boy look up. "Loren's here."

"Oh…" his eyes flickered over. Ever since his capsule had been put back in his body his eyes had lost there maroon shade and where now a glassy gray. "Hello."

"Hey…" The Wind Tower girl said her brows pressed slightly together. She gave a sidelong glance to me and I shrugged. "Anyway I just stopped by to see you since I've missed you and stuff." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door and shut it behind us. In the hallway she looked at me her jaw clamp tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"I don't know," I said putting my hand to my chin "He's been acting very odd."

"It's going to be another hard year isn't it?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."


End file.
